


Festive Spirit

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, creative decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a winter tradition in Castle Cousland to decorate a tree, but this winter, tradition isn't exactly possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Spirit

Daniella knelt and picked up an evergreen branch that had fallen under the weight of the snow. Studying the branch, she smiled as she tested the strength of the branch and found it still strong.

It would be perfect for what she had in mind, if a bit smaller than what she was used to working with.

That night, in camp, she approved the pair of dwarves who were tailing her party.

"Bodahn, I have a favor I wish to ask of you and Sandal," she stated.

"Anything for the woman who saved me and my boy," Bodahn replied without hesitation.

Daniella smiled. “Today, I found a tree branch and I’d like Sandal’s help in decorating it. I’d like your help in transporting it, if you are willing.”

Bodahn chuckled. “We’d be more than happy to help, won’t we, Sandal?”

"Enchantment!" exclaimed Sandal happily, clapping his hands together.

Daniella nodded.

"Precisely, Sandal," she agreed.


End file.
